


I'm Your Valentine

by Random_ideas_happen



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Nursey/Dex, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Giving, M/M, Miscommunication, Pie, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentines, sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: Dex: So you got two cards from me, a card for your mom,one from C, one from Shitty, one from the team,one from the coaches, and one from my sisters.And all of them, except for one of mine, were B-day cards.Nursey: Not true.Shitty’s was a Valentine.Or how some of the hockey team celebrated Valentine's Day





	

The Haus door slammed shut preceding the stomping of feet up the stairs. Nursey glanced up from where he was studying at the kitchen table in time to see the Holster’s back. There was then another loud bang as the attic door was slammed.

  
Nursey turned his gaze to Dex, who just shrugged, and then to Bitty, who stared at the stairs with a worried furrow between his brow. The oven timer going off brought Bitty’s attention back to the kitchen.

  
“I’m worried about, him. He’s been acting odd since last week.”

  
Dex gave Nursey a smug look, “Maybe he’s sulking because he doesn’t have a Valentine or they didn’t give him a gift.”

  
Nursey kicked him under the table because he had not been sulking, he had just been slightly unchill, and he had legitimate, although unfounded, reasons for it.

It’s not his fault that Dex had made him believe he didn’t have plans for his birthday or even Valentine’s Day. Granted, his unchill attitude had lasted since Dex said he was getting him nothing for his Birthday, up until this morning.

But then Dex had surprised him with a homemade breakfast in bed, a heart shaped box of chocolates with a Valentine’s card, and a new journal (that looked like the one he wanted last time he went to the farmers market) with a birthday card. Hashtag BESTBOYFRIENDEVER.

Nursey had also enjoyed the blush on Dex’s face when he held the heart patterned teddy bear and read the card Nursey had gotten him. There would have been sex too, but Dex had a quiz he couldn’t make up in his 8am class. That wasn’t the point though, the point was their blonde captain.

  
“I don’t think a lack of date or gift would get Holster this…” Nursey waved his hands around searching for the right word (and nearly falling off his chair in the process).

  
“Grumpy? Annoyed? Tense? _Unchill_?” Dex supplied with a smirk.

  
“I think you just described you on any given day.” That earned Nursey a kick.

  
“No ruff housing in my kitchen,” Bitty reprimanded from where he was putting the finishing touches on Nursey's rhubarb birthday pie. “Maybe he was dumped last week, but was he even dating anyone?”

  
Neither frog could answer.

  
Bitty sighed, “Seems a pity to be so down on a day that supposed to celebrate love. Maybe I’ll make him a blueberry crumble.”

  
Nursey smiled at Bitty’s answer to everything, pie. It was a good answer in Nursey’s opinion.

  
As Bitty got back to baking Dex checked his phone, “Hey Bits, when is dinner?”

  
“Six thirty,” Bitty said, and probably would have left it at that except, he saw Dex texting it into his phone. “Ooh, are you bringing a date?”

  
“Yes, but Chowder wanted to know. He says he and Farmer have other dinner plans, but will be here for dessert.”

  
“Oh good, I haven’t seen that boy since Catlin absconded with him this morning. They were so cute too. Chowder gave her flowers, although some were from Jack’s gift to me, and she gave him a red shark with a heart attached to it. Then they walked off to class together.” Bitty sighed like a proud parent.

  
Nursey watched him for a reaction to Dex’s slip-up of saying yes to bringing a date. He just went back to his pie though so, Nursey figured they were safe.

  
Dex on the other hand was turning deep red in realization mouthing ‘sorry’ to Nursey. Nursey just shrugged. It’s not like they really cared if the team found out about they’re relationship, they were just trying to keep off the sin bin radar. Besides, the use of Chowder’s name seemed to have sufficiently side-tracked Bitty.

  
Nursey gave a reassuring smile to his boyfriend and hooked they’re feet together under the table. Dex smiled back and they started studying again so they could have time to _play_ later, when the front door slammed open once more.

  
Ransom skidded into the kitchen, “Is Holster, here?”

  
All three nodded their heads, “ He’s upstairs,” Nursey added.

  
“Thanks,” and their second captain ran up the stairs.

  
Dex broke the silence that followed the exit, “I don’t know what happened, but I hope whatever it is, is solved by tomorrow’s practice.”

  
“Hashtag FORREALTHOUGH,” that earned Nursey a glare, but he could see the fondness in Dex’s eyes so it was chill.

  
~

  
Ransom stared at Holster’s back from the doorway of their shared room. He knew it was going to be bad, but this? This was Holsters version of his coral reef. No music, no 3rd Rock, no scribbled hockey plays, just Holster reading an Econ text book at his desk. It was too neat and definitely way too quite.

  
“Holtzy?” No response. Ransom stepped into the room, “Adam, I know you’re listening and I know you’re mad, but March’s intention wasn’t to upset you.”

  
Holster sighed and Ransom waited to see if he would say anything. Just as he felt he should continue explaining Holster mumbled, “ She usurped our bro valentine. I was just about to send it out when she sends one with you and her on it. I mean I know she’s your girlfriend, but that was our thing, Justin.”

  
“It is our thing, and she realizes that now. She didn’t mean to over step, in fact she was trying to tell you that she was stepping down.”

  
That finally got Holster to turn around and look at Ransom. Showing him his red rimmed eyes, oh God he had been crying and it was all Ransom’s fault.

“What?”

  
“Didn’t you read it?”

  
Holster’s face flushed in anger, “Of course I read it, it said ‘Be My Official Valentine!’ And don’t get me wrong I’m happy you got to make it official, but I still get to have some of you, right?”

  
The vulnerability in Holster’s eyes made Ransom take a hesitant step forward, “Are you really happy for me?”

  
Holster’s eyes shifted to the left, “I mean, yeah bro, o-of course.”

  
“You’re lying,” Ransom step closer and than knelt down in front of his fellow captain and d-man, his bro, his-

  
“I’m not-”

  
“That’s not what the card said,” Ransom interrupted placing his hands on Holster’s, “Bro, it said ‘Be My _Unofficial_ Valentine!’”

  
Holster’s gaze shifted between Ransom’s face and his hands, “Oh?”

  
The inflection of hope gave Ransom the confidence that maybe this would work, “Yeah, I realized when Chowder asked if I wanted to make it official, my answer was no. So I talked to March and we both realized that, while we had debated over getting official gifts for each other, we never thought twice about getting, what we deemed official gifts, for our best friends. That we treat each other more like Bros and our Bros more like SOs.”

  
Ransom waited and watched Holster absorbing the meaning of what he just said. Then watched him grin like they just won the championship game. Ransom returned the smile before turning to rummage around in his backpack. He turned back with a box in his hand to see Holster barely containing his glee.

  
“Adam, you are my Holster to my Ransom, my Pong partner forever, and my d-man for life. Will you be my _official_ Valentine?” He held out the box, suddenly, extremely nervous.

  
Holster took the box and held it with both hands giving Ransom a lecherous look, “Justin, why does this look like a jewelry box? Are we skipping right to the proposal?”

  
Ransom flushed, “Bro, no. That’s too fast even for us! Now come on, be serious. I’m asking you out here!”  
Holster smile softened, “I am serious, and regardless of what’s in this box, the answer’s yes.”

  
Ransom beamed, wait did Holster just accept a future proposal from him.

  
“Rans! This is ‘swawesome! Wait do they come apart?! Bro!”

  
Holster held up the object from the box. It was actually two necklaces. Together they formed a crossed hockey stick pendant with a puck between them. One stick said Holster on the blade with the number 4 and other said Ransom with the number 11. The backside of the sticks were engraved with Adam and Justin respectively. The puck was made up of two magnets that held the necklaces together.

  
Holster played with pulling them apart and putting them back together, “ Where did you find these?”

  
“In a mall, over break. Initially, I thought we’d wear our own, but after everything-”

  
“Bro, you are never getting the one with your name back ever again,” and with that he handed the necklace that said Holster to Ransom and placed Ransom’s around his neck.

  
Ransom followed suit smiling like a loon.

  
Holster stood up from the desk chair and dragged Ransom up with him to envelope him in a hug. They smiled as their necklaces clicked together.

  
A half hour, some making out, and serious cuddle time later Ransom asked, “Did you get me a present?”

  
Holster gave a wicked smile, “Did I forget to tell you?” Before Ransom could respond Holster leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I got you ice time with Tater.”

  
Ransom’s squeal was manly and he wasn’t going to admit to anything else.

  
~

  
Later between eating pie, texting Jack, and watching the improved moods of the team captains, Nursey turned to Dex, “Guess how many cards I got today, Poindexter?”

  
Dex sighed, but decided to humor his boyfriend, “Like 20.”

  
“Eight. One was from my mom.”

  
Dex tried really hard not to laugh, but it was useless. He really shouldn’t have taken another bite of pie.

When he finally gained control of himself, and cleaned up some of the spewed pie, he texted Nursey under the table.

  
**So you got two cards from me, a card for your mom,**  
**one from C, one from Shitty, one from the team,**  
**one from the coaches, and one from my sisters.**  
**And all of them, except for one of mine, were B-day cards.**

  
**Not true.**  
**Shitty’s was a Valentine.**

  
Dex smiled at his ridiculous boyfriend.

  
“Dex are you texting your date? I thought you said you were bringing one.” Dex flushed. Apparently, Bitty had noticed his slip-up after all.

  
The chirping began instantly and Dex debated between telling the truth and facing the sin bin, or embarrassment of a different kind. He was broke and already being embarrassed so he chose option two.

Looking at Nursey, so he could gauge his reaction, he pulled the heart dotted teddy bear out of his backpack.

  
“I did bring my date, he’s right here. He’s soft, cuddles and is a great listener. Not to mention he makes a great pillow for naps between classes.” Nursey eyes lit up and he laughed whole hardly. The chirping intensified but whatever.

Nobody noticed Nursey linking ankles with him and the quickly mouthed ‘I love you’ so he counted it a win. Besides they where still safe from the sin bin, unless Chowder blabbed.

  
The captains on the other hand, were not going to be as lucky. Dex saw the glint of matching necklaces and their not so subtle hand holding. With them added to the mix, they’d be able to get a new dryer by the end of the month.


End file.
